


Noises

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Out of Character, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Suspense, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: Ron and Neville hear noises in their dorm room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Noises**

Written: 11/28/11 & 1/7/12  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.  
 **Beta:** Kaiulani  
 **Author’s Note:** This is another Grey’s Anatomy inspired story. It’s a little bit more mature than my other ones.

* * *

“Ugn…ooohh.” 

A particularly breathy moan was heard through the door.

“What are you guys doing?” hissed Hermione.

Ron and Neville jumped up to see Hermione with her hands fisted on her hips.

“Uh…listening to someone having sex in our dorm,” Neville sheepishly answered.

“Yeah. I reckon it’s Seamus. You know how he is.”

The bedpost bounced off the wall almost every second.

“Boys!” sighed Hermione as she reached forward to open the door.

“NO!” yelled Ron and Neville pushing her away.

“Hey guys!” 

Seamus trudged up the stairs to see Ron and Neville restraining Hermione.

“Whoa! Who’s making a porno in there?” exclaimed Seamus as another loud moan was heard.

“Seamus?” Ron looked back and forth between Seamus and the door, “Why aren’t you in there?”

“Because I’m here?”

“This doesn’t make sense. Who’s in there?” asked Neville.

“It’s not that hard to figure it out,” Hermione spoke louder as the moans were getting more louder and longer, “Obviously it’s Dean. He’s the only who’s not present.”

“I’ll have you know Little Miss Know-It-All that Dean is fucking me!” Seamus announced.

“Don’t use such vulgar language with me and besides, I thought you guys broke up…again.”

“Shows how much you know,” muttered Seamus.

Ron snickered at Hermione flushed face.

Neville said, “Well, that leaves only—”

“OHH! HARRY!”

All four gasped.

“I guess that solves that mystery,” said Ron.

“We haven’t figured out who he’s screwing yet,” Hermione commented.

“Ahh! You’re…so tight – unh, Draco. Come on, baby. Cum with me,” they heard Harry’s raspy voice.

“Mione?”

“Yes, Ron.”

“Do you want to go study in the library?”

“Uh, you go ahead,” replied Hermione, “I’m going to stay here.”

Ron fled as the loudest moan so far reach his ears. Hermione kneeled down and placed her ear up against the door just as Seamus and Neville joined her.

“Merlin, they should make a porno.”

**_~fin_ **


End file.
